This study is designed to investigate mechanisms underlying joint destruction in rheumatic diseases. Lysosomal enzymes will be purified and characterized as to their capacity to (1) break down protein polysaccharides; (2) induce fibroplasia; (3) act upon nuclear structures. In addition, we will attempt to study mechanisms whereby small, naive lymphocytes incapable of tissue injury are rendered rich in lysosomes which can subsequently both degrade connective tissue and induce fibroplasia. Finally we will study the effects of cortisone and chloroquine upon these processes, since these drugs stabilize lysosomes.